Adiemus
by dragonjinx07
Summary: AU One-shot preview. It does not matter how difficult it will be. He follows the orders. Even if it means to have as a protege such an uneducated and dirty creature. He'll make her blend in. He'll make her speak. He'll solve the case. Ciel x OC !OnHiatus


_**Disclaimer: **__I do now own Kuroshitsuji. _

_**A/N: **__One-shot. This is merely an idea that just popped in my mind and doesn't allow me to think about my other two fanfictions. I do not want to start another fanfiction just yet so you can consider this to be a preview of a fanfiction I will probably write in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>Adiemus<strong>

_London 1888 - September 23__rd_

He couldn't wait to get back to the manor where it's warm and sheltered from the cold rain. Nothing would make him feel better and more content than just a cup of hot tea.

But before satisfying that small desire, he'll first have to decide what he'll do with the girl. He averted his gaze away from the carriage's window and instead focused on the girl sitting at the other end of cushion, as far as possible from him. She hesitated getting inside the carriage at first, but they didn't say anything and gave her time. After she got in, she crawled in the far left corner of the carriage, pulled her knees up to her chest and resumed staring outside the window for the rest of journey.

She didn't even want to take off the hood off of her head, let aside the cape. Not it bothered him. She stayed silent for the rest of ride, to the point he had turned to glance at her to make sure she was still with him in the carriage.

The Queen's orders were clear. She was to stay under his protection until any threats are eliminated.

That should be an easy task, but it isn't.

The girl does not talk. And forcing her to do so would be in vain.

Whoever wants the girl is clearly someone dangerous. And that's about there the profile details stop. He doesn't even know why is the girl so important, aside from the fact that she holds something important enough to have the Queen worry about her safety.

He pondered during the entire journey back to the manor.

If the girl is going to stay at his manor, then it's obvious he won't be able to keep her locked up in a room. He needs to earn her trust and try to find as much as possible from her. It won't work if he hires her as a maid.

He'll have to place her in a higher place.

He'll have to educate her. In her case, he thought as his eye analyzing her carefully, he'll have to start from zero.

He'll make her blend in so the enemies will not know where she is. If she's so important, then it means all measures must be taken. And with someone as wild and uneducated as her, it would be difficult going with other plans.

He was definitely going to solve this case.

_O_

"Who is she, young master?''

"She's so cute!''

"What's with her anyway? She looks rather wild.''

Ciel swore he heard the girl emit a small strangled noise when the three servants suddenly appeared before her, as loud and inquisitive as ever. She stumbled back instantly and took advantage that he was taller a few inches than her to hide behind him. He sighed and threw his servants a warning look.

"Listen up.'' He barked. "She'll be staying with us. You are to make sure she accommodates here. But let me warn you from the beginning. If anything happens to her,'' his glare intensified which made the three servants flinch under his petrifying gaze. "I will not hesitate to punish you. Understood?''

The trio nodded. "Yes, my Lord!''

Sebastian helped Ciel out of his cloak, before he addressed the three servants. "The young miss shall be staying with us from now own. While I prepare dinner, I want you to make sure everything is prepared for our guest. Maylene you'll help her clean and dress properly for dinner.'' The weak-sighted woman nodded while flustering under the gaze of the butler temporarily set on her, before it moved onto to Finny and Bard. "Has the new furniture arrived?''

"Yes. We were wondering what it was for. We left it in the storeroom.'' Bard said.

Sebastian smiled satisfied. "Very well. Which room shall be, my Lord?'' he looked at Ciel, who didn't meet his gaze.

There was a small pause. "Any room we do not use on the third floor.'' Ciel missed his butler's smirk. "I am going to my office.'' The boy announced right after. "Bring me tea, Sebastian.'' He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord.''

The girl's eyes widened when she realized that Ciel was walking away from her, leaving her without any protection in front of his strange and loud servants. She stared alarmed at the strangers surrounding her and instinctively took a step back, suddenly feeling tempted to run away.

She felt caged.

Ciel blinked when he realized there was still silence. He stopped at the head of the stairs and glanced over his shoulder to see his servants frown at the girl who had put several feet of distance between them and herself. He sighed.

"My servants will not harm you. You can trust them.'' He called calmly. The girl's head jerked in his direction and she blinked owlishly at him.

Of course she'd stare at him. He resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn't really her who irritated him. He couldn't say she had done anything to get on his nerves. It was rather the circumstances that made him feel tense. That and he hadn't managed to get to much rest in the past two days.

He needed to have patience with her.

"You.'' The girl's head jerked in his direction. He was going to have to do something about that too. She needed to have a name. Even she did, she will not be able to use it in public. He hadn't even decided for sure if he was going to present her to the public. His head was hurting. He'll think things through the next day. "Come here.'' He beckoned her with his hand to come. He didn't need to be entirely formal. He doubted she'd recognize refined manners. As far as he was concerned, she's just as wild as the jungle he found her in, having no real knowledge of the outside world.

She hesitated before she sauntered over to him. Although equally wary of him, he was relieved at least that he seemed to get her to listen to him. He stared back at the girl. "Follow me.'' He walked upstairs, the girl following after him. She remained a few feet behind, her attention absorbed by her surroundings

"Maylene. What are you waiting for?'' the young master asked stopping momentarily, causing the girl behind him to knock him into him slightly. He blinked and glanced at her. She smiled nervously and took a step back. She threw him an apologetic look. He merely grunted and started walking again.

"Oh. I-I am sorry! Wait for me, young Master!'' the clumsy maid exclaimed after realizing that she was supposed to follow her master and the guest. She quickly stumbled upstairs after the two.

Sebastian smiled, his eyes flashing.

_This is going to be very interesting. _


End file.
